Kindness
by brittana11
Summary: Santiago is a wealthy, well respected ER doctor who finds a pregnant homeless woman sitting outside of his apartment building. In helping her, he unexpectedly falls in love with her. Will he gain the courage to tell her or will he let her go without telling her how he feels?


**Here's my newest one shot, it's another genderswap since I've had so many requests for them. I hope you all enjoy this faster pace story.**

 **Kindness**

Brittany Susan Pierce never imagined that her life would turn out like this. Here she is at the ripe old age of nineteen, five months pregnant and homeless. When her now ex-boyfriend found out she was pregnant, he threw two hundred dollars at her and told her to get rid of it. After that they broke up. She told her parents and they kicked her out telling her to never come back since she said she wanted to keep the baby. That's how she ended up sitting outside of a really fancy building. It's really cold and all she has is a very thin coat. Curled up she falls asleep hoping that it will warm up in her dreams.

Santiago Rubio Lopez is a twenty-seven year old ER doctor. He has absolutely no love life since he works weird hours and all the time. He actually just finished up his residency and for the last year has been an ER doctor at New York State hospital. His parents who are both very successful doctors where disappointed that he didn't go into a surgical specialty, but did respect the work he does. Because of his weird hours is why on a cold, rainy day that he's coming home at two in the morning.

Getting out of the cab he notices a bit of blonde hair sticking out of a black ball that is most likely a human curled up. Now being a very nice and sweet guy that and the fact that it's freezing makes him walk over.

"Hey, hey it's really cold out." Santiago says nudging the guy. "You should really head to a shelter."

Brittany feels someone nudge her, but doesn't move as she's too cold.

"Listen I'd feel better if you didn't freeze to death so I'll take you to a shelter." Santiago says nudging the lump again.

"Leave me alone," Brittany mumbles trying to curl more into herself.

Santiago freezes when he hears a soft very feminine voice.

"Here let me at least walk you into the lobby of the building I'm sure you can stay there." Santiago says his face softening even more at her.

"They won't let me." Brittany softly says finally looking up to see a very handsome rather young Latino man standing above her.

"They will if I tell them to." Santiago says holding his hand out for her.

She looks up in his eyes. He has a very trustworthy face and has an air about him that screams nice guy. Because of this she takes his hand and allows him to help her up.

"Wow you're pregnant," Santiago says not expecting to see this.

"Um yeah," Brittany softly says expecting to not want to help her now.

"Listen I'd feel much better if you at least spend the night in my apartment." Santiago says.

"No, I'll be fine out here." Brittany says trying to walk away.

"Wait, you're pregnant and it's freezing. I can't leave a pregnant woman out here alone to freeze or get hurt." Santiago says softly grabbing her hand.

Brittany mulls over her choices and decides it might be best to stay with this man for one night. It's freezing and she doesn't want to kill herself or her child.

"Okay, I'll stay for one night only." Brittany says allowing Santiago to lead her up to his penthouse apartment.

"Whoa are you like rich or something?" Brittany asks looking around.

"Yeah something like that." Santiago says taking her coat before she sits on the couch.

"Wait before I get too comfortable, you aren't a serial killer or anything like that are you?" Brittany asks.

"Of course not I'm a respectable ER doctor." Santiago says a little a taken back.

"Sorry, but you can never be too careful. I've learned that from living on the streets." Brittany happily says glad to be somewhere warm for the night.

"Do I really look like a serial killer?" Santiago asks hoping not.

"No, you seem really sweet and kindhearted. I just had to ask though." Brittany softly says.

"Well that's good I guess." Santiago says.

"Thanks for doing this I'll be out of your hair in the morning." Brittany says fluffing up a few pillows.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch; I have a guest room that you can stay in." Santiago says getting up and holding out his hand.

"A bed sounds really nice." Brittany softly says.

"Are you hungry or do you just want to go to bed?" Santiago asks.

"I just want to sleep." Brittany says yawning. "Thank you again for letting me stay with you."

"No problem, I'll see you in the morning." Santiago says closing the door as he leaves.

He walks into his room stripping off his scrubs. It has sure been one hell of a day. He hopes that he'll be able to convince her to stay with him at least until after she gives birth or finds somewhere to stay. No one should be homeless while pregnant. It doesn't hurt either that she's attractive not that he'd try anything with her since he doesn't even know her name.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Good morning," Santiago says when she walks into the kitchen wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his night pants.

"Thanks for leaving these and for the shower it feels good to be clean again." Brittany says smiling at him.

"You're a very beautiful woman I'm shocked you're homeless. Sorry if that sounds shallow, but someone with your looks I don't think of as homeless." Santiago says fumbling all over his words as he finds her extremely attractive.

"Yeah I don't want to bore you with my life story." Brittany tells him. "It just came to me that I don't know your name and you don't know mine." she says.

"I'm Santiago Lopez, I'm twenty-seven and as I said last night I'm an ER doctor." Santiago tells him placing a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Hi Santiago thank you," Brittany says nodding her head at the pancakes. "My name is Brittany Susan Pierce, I'm nineteen and obviously I'm pregnant." she tells him.

"It's nice to meet you Brittany." Santiago says smiling at her.

"Well I'll be heading out after I finish eating." Brittany says. "I'm sure your girlfriend or your wife wouldn't want you hanging out with a homeless woman."

Brittany picks her food up wishing she didn't have to leave. Santiago's been really nice to her, nicer than anyone has been for a long time. He's made her feel safe for the first time since finding out she was pregnant.

"I'm not married nor am I in a relationship." Santiago softly says. "Please stay with me until you get back on your feet."

"I don't want to burden you." Brittany says. "I'm a burden to everyone." she sadly says.

"You're not a burden, in fact I'd rather enjoy coming home to having someone here. I get really lonely being in this huge apartment by myself. You'd be helping me not only keeping me company, but helping me work a little less. I tend to over work grabbing as many shifts as I can." Santiago explains taking her hand. "I want to help you anyway I can."

"Why? You don't know me." Brittany says shocked this successful man wants to help her when her family didn't.

"I'd like to get to know you." Santiago says.

"Okay I'll stay for now." Brittany says knowing this is better for the baby and she'll do anything for her unborn baby.

"Great," Santiago says smiling.

Santiago ends up calling out and taking a few days of personal leave. He wants to help her settle into living here and buying her a few personal items.

"So I have the next few days off." he tells her after breakfast when they're sitting in the living room.

"Oh I can-"

"No, I want to spend them getting to know each other." Santiago says smiling at her. "I'd also like to buy you some clothes and other necessities."

"You don't have to." Brittany says.

"I want to, just because you need some extra help and I can help." Santiago tells her.

"I'll pay you back when I get a job." Brittany serious says.

Santiago wants to say she doesn't have to, but thinks better of it. If she wants to pay him back then she can and he'll help her be able to any way possible.

"Well if you want to help around the house I'd consider that payment enough. You can clean up, do some laundry I hate doing that and maybe cook I'm not that good at cooking." Santiago says thinking of easy things for her to do around the house.

"Yeah that sounds great," Brittany says happy to help anyway possible so she doesn't feel so much like a burden.

"Good now let's go get you some new clothes."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's been a few days since Brittany agreed to stay with Santiago and things have been great. Today is the first day that he has to go back to work.

"I'll see you at six when I get off work. If I'm held up I'll call." Santiago says grabbing his jacket.

"Have fun!" Brittany shouts.

Santiago waves before he opens the door and heads down to grab a cab. Needing someone to talk to about the situation with Brittany he texts his best friend Puck to meet him for lunch. The whole first part of his day is filled with seeing people with colds nothing good or interesting is coming through the ER.

"I'm taking my lunch Nancy." Santiago tells the head nurse.

"Have a good lunch Santiago, don't break any hearts." Nancy jokes with him.

"You know me so well." Santiago jokes back.

He heads out and across the street to Subway waiting for Puck to arrive.

"What's the emergency that you called me away from my date." Puck says flopping across from him.

"Oh please you're glad I gave you an excuse to leave Quinn's before she wakes up and kicks you out." Santiago counters.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what's up though?" Puck asks.

"I have a situation at the apartment." Santiago sighs still not sure what he can do.

He's really developing romantic feelings for Brittany, but doesn't know if he can or should act on them.

"What have you gotten yourself into now." Puck sighs as Santiago is always bringing homeless animals and giving to all sorts of charities offering to hold events at his apartment.

"Well you have to promise not to yell at me and remember that I'm only trying to help." Santiago says nervous of how Puck will react.

"Okay I promise now tell me." Puck says.

"A few nights ago when it was freezing and I got home late at around two in the morning. I found a five month pregnant homeless woman huddled outside-"

"San man please say she's not staying at your place." Puck interrupts.

"She is and I think I'm falling for her." Santiago sighs.

"Man that sucks, why is she homeless and pregnant?" Puck asks.

"I don't know I haven't found the right time to ask her." Santiago says.

"Well you know you can't make a move on her until either she's stable or she makes a move on you." Puck tells him.

"I know, but it's hard." Santiago says.

"Suck it up,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Britt I'm home." Santiago shouts when he opens the door. "Something smells really good."

"I hope you don't mind, but I cooked us some dinner. Steak and potatoes with a salad." Brittany softly says.

"Are you kidding me? I'm starving this is perfect." Santiago says throwing his jacket on the couch.

"It will be done in five minutes." Brittany says.

"Okay I'm going to go change." Santiago says running down the hall to his room.

Brittany smiles as she starts fixing him and herself plates. She wants to do everything in her power to help out since he's letting her stay here. That and well she's developed strong feelings for him though she's not sure if it's because of her hormones, the fact that he saved her or that she actually likes him.

"It smells amazing." Santiago says coming back in.

"Thanks," Brittany says.

They eat in silence as Santiago who loves the food is literally shoving it into his mouth. It isn't until he finishes doing the dishes and they are sitting in the living room that they really get to talking.

"You didn't have to do the dishes, I could have." Brittany tells him.

"I know, but you made dinner so it was only fair." Santiago says taking a deep breath.

He just going to ask her.

"Hey Britt why are you homeless and pregnant? I mean how did this come about?" Santiago asks.

"I don't want to bother you with that long story." Brittany softly says.

"Please tell me, I want to be bothered with it." Santiago says.

"When my now ex-boyfriend found out I was pregnant he kicked me out. My family also kicked me out when I told them I wanted to keep it. I'm only nineteen so I didn't have a job thus I ended up on the streets." Brittany says wiping a few tears away.

Santiago doesn't know what to say to that. He can't imagine how hard this must be for her.

"That really sucks; I mean I don't know what to say." Santiago rambles. "If you need someone to cry to or talk to I'm here."

"Thanks San," Brittany says glad he's not making a huge deal out of it and yet still thinks her family is in the wrong.

He's the first person to think so.

"I can't believe you're only nineteen." Santiago says.

"Is that a problem?" Brittany asks nervous that he'll kick her out now that he knows how old she is.

"No it's just I'm twenty-seven is that weird for you?" Santiago asks.

"No," Brittany softly says.

"Good now let's talk about more interesting things like me taking you shopping." Santiago says.

"San you've bought me enough new things." Brittany says blushing.

"We need to get you some interview clothes. I've gotten you a few interviews if you want them?" Santiago tells her.

"Really? Oh god yes!" Brittany shouts leaping on his lap.

Santiago smiles as he holds her. He wishes that he could hold her like this all the time.

"Thank you so much San; you didn't have to do all of this just for me." Brittany says all smiles.

"I wanted to; I want to help you get back on your feet." Santiago says wanting to help her especially after hearing her story.

"You're one of the nicest men I've ever meet. I can't believe you're not in a relationship." Brittany says still in his lap staring at his lips.

"Well I'm not," Santiago says licking his lips.

They're about to kiss when they both feel a kick.

"Was that?" Santiago asks staring at her baby bump.

"The baby kicked," Brittany says her smile growing.

"I've never felt a baby kick before." Santiago says placing his hands on her belly.

"It's been kicking a lot when you're around." Brittany says hoping maybe he'll take the hint.

"Don't you know the gender?" Santiago asks.

"I'm homeless I haven't been to the doctor since I found out I was pregnant." Brittany says.

"Come on Britt we're going to make you an appointment." Santiago says pulling his phone out.

Brittany doesn't say anything; she just bites her lip as she watches him. She loves how much he cares for her and her unborn child. She really wishes that she'd have him in her life forever.

"I got you an appointment for tomorrow at ten. I don't start work until eleven so if you want me to go with you I can." Santiago hopefully says.

"I'd love for you to come."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well Brittany everything looks really good." Doctor Smith, one of Santiago's colleagues says.

Santiago takes Brittany's hand and squeezes it happy for her that everything is okay.

"Do you want to find the sex of your baby?" Doctor Smith asks.

Santiago looks down at her hoping that she'll want to find out. He wants to know. Even though they've only know each other for a few days he's already feeling attached to her and this baby.

"Yeah," Brittany says.

She reaches out for Santiago's hand which he happily gives her. They both stare at the screen as the doctor looks to find the baby.

"There's your baby." Doctor Smith says.

"San," Brittany says pulling on his hand.

"Well it looks like you are having a little girl." the doctor tells them.

"That's amazing Britt," Santiago says smiling.

"A daughter,"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Britt," Santiago says coming back into the apartment from work.

"Hey San, great news." Brittany says smiling huge. "I got the job as a receptionist in the doctor's office next to the hospital."

"That's amazing," Santiago says walking over and hugging her.

"It means I will be able to get out of your hair soon." Brittany tells him.

Santiago's face falls when he hears this. He doesn't want her to leave, he wants her to stay.

"What if I don't want you to leave." Santiago says.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks frowning at him.

"I don't want you to leave. I want to take you out on a date and for us to get to know each other." Santiago says grabbing her into his arms.

"You really want me?" Brittany softly says.

"I've wanted you since I first really saw you." Santiago tells her.

Brittany just stares at him her mouth wide open. She never imagined that he would want to be with her. Her not saying anything causes him to worry a little.

"I really want to date you Britt. I want to help you with the baby wither it be as your boyfriend or as your friend. I want to be here for you." Santiago says.

"Okay," Brittany softly says.

"Okay?" Santiago asks unsure of what she means.

"I'll go out on a date with you and we'll take it from there." Brittany says wanting really badly to kiss him.

She can see in his eyes how much he cares of her and it's not something that she's used to. Her last boyfriend only really liked her for her looks and the fact that she didn't put up a fight when he wanted to have sex.

"Good does Friday work for you?" Santiago asks.

"Yeah,"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Their first date goes amazing. He takes her on a tour of New York City, they do all the touristy things which she absolutely loves. In fact she loves it so much that she agreed to date him. They've been dating for three weeks now and she's going to finally meet his best friend Puck and his girlfriend Quinn.

"Are you sure they're going to like me?" Brittany nervously asks tugging on her sundress.

"I'm sure they're going to love you baby." Santiago says wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her swollen belly.

At six months pregnant Brittany is absolutely glowing. Santiago loves being able to dot on her and rub her belly now that they are officially dating.

"But what if-"

"Don't worry, there's no way they wouldn't like you. You make me so happy which is all that matters to them." Santiago says cutting her off.

"I just want them to like me." Brittany says always worried she won't be good enough for him.

"And they will," Santiago says kissing her cheek.

Ten minutes later Puck and Quinn are knocking on the door.

"Hey Puck, Quinn," Santiago says opening the door.

"Hey man," Puck says slapping his friend on the back.

"Where is she?" Quinn asks looking around expecting her to be at the door with Brett.

"In the kitchen cooking," Santiago says turning around to tell her that their guests have arrived.

Before he can do so Quinn smacks him on the arm.

"Why in gods name do you have someone who's six months pregnant cooking? She should be resting not on her feet." Quinn scolds him.

"I know, I know, but she insisted and how was I to stop my pregnant girlfriend from doing what she wants." Santiago says holding his hands up in the air.

The three of them walk back into the kitchen. Brittany nearly drops the bowl of salad when she sees them as she didn't know that their guests where here.

"Britt, these are my friends Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray." Santiago says.

"Hello Brittany," Quinn says holding out her hand.

"Hi," Brittany shyly says shaking the other woman's hand.

"Call me Puck, everyone does." Puck says.

"Puck and Quinn this is my girlfriend Brittany Pierce." Santiago says.

"Good now that that's done you men go in the living room and do something while I help Brittany with dinner." Quinn says shooing them out of the kitchen.

Santiago goes around Quinn and places both of his hands on Brittany's swollen belly.

"Will you be okay?" Santiago asks feeling the baby kick and smiles.

"Don't worry I won't hurt your precious girlfriend." Quinn says trying again to shoo him out.

"I'll be fine." Brittany tells him.

As soon as Santiago leaves Brittany gets nervous being alone with Quinn even though the men aren't that far away.

"I've been wanting to meet you since Puck told me that Santiago had a pregnant woman staying with him." Quinn says staring at Brittany.

"Oh," Brittany softly says blushing.

"You're all he talks about at work. I'm a nurse at the hospital." Quinn says.

"He really talks about me." Brittany asks a little shocked.

"Yes all the time, I'm pretty sure everyone knows all about your pregnancy. That man can't talk about anything else, but you and the baby." Quinn tells her.

"He's really excited about the baby. He just finished putting the nursey together." Brittany says still really nervous around the other woman.

"You seem nice and all, but I feel like I need to say this as Santiago's my friend." Quinn says not wanting to scare the poor girl. "You're not going to leave him in a few months, he's already really attached to your baby and you. If he sees this baby then you have to let him be in it's life forever no matter what happens between you two."

"Her life," Brittany corrects. "I'm having a girl and I wouldn't leave him. I have no plans of leaving ever unless he wants me to."

"Good that's all I need to know." Quinn says. "Now let's finish this dinner, I'm starving."

While the woman chat and finish dinner up, Brett and Puck are in the living room chatting.

"So what's going on with the baby? Are you going to be its father? What about your relationship?" Puck asks.

"We've only been dating for three weeks and have known each other for a month. I'm letting our relationship go as fast or slow as she wants." Santiago tells him.

"But you want to help her raise it right?" Puck asks.

"Yes," Santiago says.

"I'm sure that if you tell her, she'll make you the other parent. Even I can tell that she loves you." Puck says.

"Thanks Puck,"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany becomes fast friends Quinn and the two women have hung out often since the dinner. Santiago is extremely happy that Brittany has someone to talk to other than him. She's also made some friends at work that she talks to. He's very happy that she's settling down to living with him and here.

"God I feel fat." Brittany whines trying to get comfortable in Santiago's bed.

She's now in her ninth month of the pregnancy and ready to pop any day. A month ago Santiago gave up his more comfortable bed to Brittany so she can be more comfortable. She insisted that he sleeps with her. They have yet to have sex since she's pregnant, but they have pleased each other in other ways.

"You look radiant," Santiago says wrapping an arm around her and kissing her deeply.

"I'm fat; I don't know why you still love me." Brittany says trying to turn away.

"You're not fat; you're pregnant with a precious child." Santiago says wishing he could call this child his.

"Um San….I think we may have to go to the hospital now." Brittany says feeling water gush out of her.

"WHAT!? Is something wrong?" Santiago shouts leaping up.

"No, but my water did just break." Brittany tells him.

"Shit," Santiago says starting to run around like a chicken with his head cut off.

Brittany slowly gets up and changes into a pair of sweatpants. She frowns as Santiago starts grabbing random items.

"San!" Brittany shouts causing him to stop. "We need to go to the hospital."

"Okay," Santiago says helping her walk out.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany lays exhausted on the bed smiling as she looks up to see Santiago cradling her daughter in his arms. She loves how much he obvious loves her baby girl.

"San, can you grab my purse?" Brittany says.

"Yeah," Santiago says securing the baby in his left hand as he picks up her purse with his right.

Grabbing the purse Brittany rummages around pulling out an envelop.

"I had these drawn up and I want you to sign them." Brittany says handing them over to Santiago.

"Britt," Santiago gasps reading the papers.

"I want you to legal be Sloan's father. You've taken such good care of us when you didn't have to. You're the only man I'd ever want to be her father." Brittany softly says.

Santiago pulls her into a kiss.

"All I've ever wanted is to have a family and since meeting you I've wanted to help raise her." Santiago happily says.

"We have a daughter now." Brittany says smiling.

"A daughter," Santiago breaths out looking down at the baby in his arms, his daughter.

She looks exactly like her mother which he is very grateful for. He places her in her mother's arms and sits next to her.

"I love you both so much." Santiago says reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small black box.

"Britt, I want us to official be a family. I promise to always take care of you and Sloan for the rest of my life." Santiago says opening the box. "Will you Brittany S. Pierce become my wife?"

"Yes," Brittany says smiling.

Santiago smiles as he puts the ring on her finger.

"A lot has happened today." Brittany says snuggling into him.

"It sure has baby."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago opens the door to the apartment for his fiancé, he loves calling her that.

"Surprise!"

Puck, Quinn and Santiago's parents all shout. Maria and Antonio Lopez had meet Brittany two months ago and had fallen absolutely in love with the blonde. Maria likes how she took care of Santiago and he seemed less on edge. Antonio told his son that this girl and her unborn baby were his responsibility now.

"Mami, dad," Santiago says shocked to see them here.

"Hey everyone, I'd like you to meet Sloan Ruby Lopez." Brittany says smiling at Santiago who stares at her in shock.

"Really?" he whispers.

"Well we are going to be getting married so I thought it was only right for her to have your last name too." Brittany says.

"Oh my god!" Quinn shouts when she sees Brittany's new ring. "He proposed!"

All Brittany can do is smile and nod.

"That's a beautiful ring." Maria says smiling. "I'm so glad you're going to officially be part of the family."

"Thanks," Brittany says blushing.

"Wow man congratulations," Puck says slapping his back.

"You officially now have a family to take care of. Be good to them." Antonio says slapping his back.

"I know dad,"

Santiago looks over at his new family smiling. He finally has everything he's ever wanted, a loving woman who he loves with all his heart and a daughter. He's life really couldn't get any better.


End file.
